Blue Eyes
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: Daisuke's thoughts on a certain someone. A bit confusing, but pretty good I guess.


Title: Blue Eyes  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing: Daikeru (Daisuke/Takeru)  
  
Disclaimer: NT does not own Digimon. I mean, c'mon, who would even think for one second that this psycho would own Digimon? Get real! You would be a complete freak if you did.  
  
NT: Talk about issues.  
  
Dai: I'm staring in the fic!!!! ME!!!!  
  
NT: Basically, it's from Dai's pov. Not really a fic per say. More of a vignette. Yeah, sure, let's say that.  
  
Dai: It has no plot whatsoever.  
  
NT: But it still is good! Hopefully.  
  
Dai: Hope! Takeru!!!  
  
TK: ^_^  
  
NT: Yeah.  
  
~~Blue Eyes~~  
  
Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Just blue. A hint of some color I cannot recognize, but it's still blue. So much, but it's still just blue. Blue eyes. They confuse me. How can I look in them so long yet not understand them one bit? Deep blue yet not. The light makes them bright, but darkness is still there. Not light, not dark. Blue eyes. Such a simple blue. I mean it's only one color. But to get that one color you use many. Not simple anymore.  
  
I can't even count the hours I spend watching your eyes. They're so interesting. No, that's definitely not the word. Alluring maybe? Tempting? Sure, why not? Blue eyes. Two blue stars against that soft pale skin I want to touch. So simple yet... not. I wonder why. Was it meant that way? Blue eyes. Still the same since those years I knew you back then. Still the same blue. Not light, not dark. Just blue. A blue where words are just no use. Just not good enough. Ocean waves are too loud. The sky is too soft. Robin's egg, self-explanatory. Who would want eggs as eyes? Blue ink from my pen, no, too dull. Fish in the sea. Ew, smelly fish. Hmmm... what blue? Have to think on that.  
  
I spend so long just figuring out your eyes. Every time I look into them I get lost. At the end of the day, I don't know anymore than the day before. Blue eyes. Blue. Such a monotonous word right now. Monotous, ol' Daisuke does know some words. Blue. Azure. Sapphire. Azure and sapphire, too fancy. Cerulean, too girlish. Cobalt, too tough. Navy, too scary. Indigo, too hard. Blue, guess I'll stick with this. Just like you.  
  
I was meant to be your rival. Well, not meant. I kind of forced it out. Yeah, just count on the goggle head to start a pointless rivalry. We're friends now at least. Not enough though. Way too subtle. Subtle? Can I really say that? Hmmm... way too general maybe. There. I'm satisfied with that. A perfectionist I could be. Blue eyes. Back to those. Not light, not dark. Just blue. Such a simple word. Needs more complexity to it. Normal blue? How dumb is that? Idiot Dai. Dai. My nickname. My nickname only Takeru can give me. Keru-chan. No, I never call him that. He would be disgusted with me.  
  
***  
  
"Dai, do you need any help?"  
  
"Yes please." You smile at me. Warmth. Your hand moves with mine as you work out the problem. The problem I'm having.  
  
"Huh?" You look up from me. The teacher's calling you. You turn back to me. "I'll be right back." And you leave. You leave my side.  
  
***  
  
Waste the sun watching you. Not really a waste. More of a pain. Watching you. It hurts, but doesn't. You know what I mean, right? Like a pain you enjoy. Not cutting or anything like that. Just watching. Like your blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Wordless. The feeling after the rain in spring. When the flowers blossom. The smell of a blue rose. Blue rose? That would be nice. A blue rose. Blue like your eyes. Not light, not dark. Never such a rose so beautiful. Emotions again. The sight of a waterfall. Fresh fallen snow. The moment you take a bite into ice cream. Watching the sunset. Your first kiss. Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Just blue.  
  
I'm rambling aren't I? I do that a lot. Just hit me when you want me to stop. Actually, don't. That would hurt. Blue eyes. Well, everything seems to somehow drift back to that. Not light, not dark. Just blue. An indescribable blue. No emotions either. All the colors in those eyes, but it's only blue. Two blue stars from the heavens. Two blue doves flying high and reaching the limits of the world and more. Nope, nothing will amount to those blue eyes. Flawless yet unreadable. So fit for you. You have more than one side. I know you hide. You hide from us. Why? Why are you afraid? I'm more afraid. Of rejection. Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Just blue.  
  
Have I confused you yet? I tend to do that to most people. I'm too deep for my own good. Too lost in my thoughts. And your eyes. Orbs. Ick, I don't like that word. So specific, Orb. No more of that word. Pools. Hmmm... no, too soft. You are not. Hues. Okay, that's definitely a no. Got to think on that too. Hmmm... I guess I'm sticking with eyes. Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Just blue.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Dai. What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Just thinking of you like I always do.  
  
"Look." Points to the window. Outside. It's raining. "I like the rain." You say in the silence as your eyes become lost.  
  
"I like the rain too."  
  
***  
  
I could watch you forever. You are so beautiful. I can't remember when I started to feel this way, but I like it. Except for that little voice reminding me how I can't have you. Do you have that same voice? No, you probably have some vision of clouds or basketball or something. You don't waste your time suffering over something you'll never have. You're Takeru. You can have everything if you tried. I would try, but I know it'll never do any good. I'm still watching you. Do you watch? Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Just blue. I wonder how they got that way. Some angel probably added to you.  
  
Your eyes seem to stand out the most when I look at you. Blue eyes. Against soft white skin and below silky blonde hair. You might as well be an angel. I swore I saw a halo above your head once. But, no, I wouldn't want you to be an angel. It would only remind you how much I cannot have you. I would not deserve you if you were an angel. I don't deserve you now. Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. So blue, so simple, but it's never as it seems.  
  
How many colors are there? In those two stars you own? I wish I could count them all, but that would take an eternity. Then again, an eternity to stare into those eyes isn't so bad. Blue eyes. My mind seems to not want to think of anything else for the moment. Not light, not dark.  
  
***  
  
Last bell, still raining. Open the door, no one. Only a single figure by my side. Who?  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
You turn slowly with no expression on your face. Blue eyes back on the rain. Silence.  
  
"Rain..." Silence broken with a single word. I'm confused. Why? "Rain falls. No control where it goes. It only has one purpose. To fall. It's lost in the water." Your eyes follow the water's movement.  
  
Silence. A single tear falls. My eyes... or yours?  
  
***  
  
I still can't read those eyes. They still confuse me. Maybe I will never understand those stars. I don't think I'll understand him. Takeru. He confuses me. His hiding and his eyes. Mostly his eyes. His blue eyes. Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Balanced. Balanced between both with such perfection. Only an angel. No other word besides blue and no other word besides eyes. Blue eyes. Only two words.  
  
I saw your eyes clearly. Nothing to block them. They are beautiful. They are always beautiful. Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Just blue. A blue I can now understand. Only understand them. Their meaning. Their reason. I still can't describe them. Just no words. Maybe I could make one. Takeru says it all I guess. It does make sense after all. Takeru. Takeru means blue eyes now.  
  
I'm afraid. Still afraid, but never afraid of those eyes. Blue eyes. Blue hidden behind so many colors, but still blue. Two simple words. Two words to describe it all. Blue eyes. Only words I ever need. So simple. Blue eyes that hide the one I love. Blue eyes that hold so much of one person. Blue eyes that are indescribable and unreadable. Not so simple anymore.  
  
Blue eyes. Not light, not dark. Just blue. Perfect blue, but not a perfect you. So blue, so simple, but it's never as it seems.  
  
~~Owari~~  
  
NT: Okay, I just freaked myself out with this fic.  
  
Dai: Me too!  
  
TK: I'm lost.  
  
NT: Where did this come from?!?!  
  
Dai: No idea.  
  
TK: Please R/R!! NT needs some help with figuring out her own fic!  
  
NT: I am actually lost. I confused myself!!!! There is some meaning to this, but I can't find it!! How sad. I am not cut out to be an authoress.  
  
Dai: No, you are just lacking brain power.  
  
NT: Thanks.  
  
TK: And capacity!  
  
NT: So nice. 


End file.
